Lily, ¿No Estás un Poco Paranóica?
by Lunatikk
Summary: -Traducción!- "Huh... Potter, te digo que hay un FANTASMA en mi cuarto!" "Hay fantasmas por todas partes en Hogwarts, Lily." "¡Pero este es diabólico y me quiere violar!" "Lily, ¿no estás un poco paranóica?" JPLE.


Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J

**Disclaimer**: El mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**TRADUCION!**. Este es originalmente el trabajo de Emaraude-chan, yo simplemente lo traducí. No me pertenece! SapphireKisses lo tradució de Francés a Ingles, y yo de Ingles a Español. Espero que lo disfruten! D!

**Lily, No estás un poco paranoica?**

Es una noche oscura, como aquellas que odio. El tipo de noche donde el sueño te evita por el siempre presente y aprensivo silencio que advierte que algo malo está apunto de suceder. ¿Y algo malo para quién? Bueno, para mí, por supuesto. Tumbada en mi cama, soy la única que está despierta, mis ojos bien abiertos. Ruego incesantemente a que esta noche termine. Miro hacia mi reloj. Media noche... La hora de fantasmas, monstruos escondidos debajo de camas, ene los armarios...

¡Mierda! ¡La puerta del armario! Está abierta. ¿Estaba antes así? No lo creo... Y si hubiera... algo adentro... algo que da miedo...

Un suave sonido a mi derecha me hace saltar. escucho el piso crujir. Estoy segura ahora- Hay alguien en el cuarto! El viento sopla, chocando contra el cristal de la ventana. Pienso que el viendo esta aullando especialmente fuerte esta noche. Tan fuerte, que de hecho, creo que he oído un verdadero aullido. Y si alguien esta aullando... Espera, creo que escuché a alguien gritar! No fué solamente el viento. ¡Hay un asesino! ¿Y viene a matarme? ¿Por qué a mi? ¡Porque soy el objetivo principal! Deja de preguntar por qué, ¡yo qué sé! Trago duro y con dificultad. ¡Eso es todo! ¡Voy a morir! ¡Este es el final para mí!

El viento empieza a soplar más y más fuerte. Es una mala señal, te digo. En todas esa películas muggles de horror, el fantasma siempre viene cuando el viendo sopla. Recuerdo una película que ví done la mujer es violada por el fantasma que nadie puede ver pero él vino cuando el viento soplaba. ¡Eso significa que seré violada! ¡No, no, no! ¡Me aferraré a mi virginidad! ¡Por supuesto que no quiero que mi primera vez sea con un fantasma!

El viento sopla tan fuerte que la ventana se abre. Salto y me siento, en guardia. ¿¡Cómo pueden las demás dormir mientras estoy siento violada por un fantasma?! Creo que esta poseyéndolas...

De repente veo al monstruo... Se ve como un Dementor, todo grande y negro. ¡Dios mío! ¡No tiene cara! Sin poder gritar, corro fuera del dormitorio y bajo torpemente las escaleras como una persona loca que debería estar en un asilo. Solo puedo escuchar mi corazón latir como un tambor.

Desafortunadamente, (¿Por qué siempre termino yo con la mala suerte?) piso mal el último escalón y caigo. ¡Va a venir! ¡Me va a violar y a comer! Bueno, al menos no moriré virgen...

Pero, para mi gran sorpresa, no fué el suelo sobre el que caí, sino un cuerpo. Rápidamente abro mis ojos y veo a Potter debajo de mi, inconsciente.

¡No! ¡Estoy segura de que está muerto! Debe de haber sido él quien grito hace rato. Él intentó salvarme y ahora está muerto. ¡Noooooo! ¡No puede ser! ¿Y ahora quién me salvará?

Este idiota es incapaz, te digo. Dice que le gusto pero ni siquiera puede salvarme de un espíritu molesto! De acuerdo, ¡el hecho de que no me lo ha dicho desde principios del 7º año no cuenta!

Lo agarro por el cuello de la camisa y lo comienzo a agitar como una persona loca. Aún no abre los ojos pero yo sigo.

"Potter, Imbécil, ¡despierta!"

Luego de un par más de agites, el idiota finalmente abre los ojos y me mira, sorprendido. Y de repente me siento llena de alegría. ¡Potter va a salvarme! Y para agradecerle su futuro acto heróico, me lanzo a sus brazos.

¿Por qué se ve tan sorprendido? ¡No soy tan pesada! ¡Incluso estoy a dieta!

"E-Evans?"

"¡Potter, mi salvador! ¡Estás vivo!"

Me mira como si fuera un alíen de Saturno y luego baja sus ojos. Pero, ¿Por qué me mira así? Yo también bajo mis ojos y noto que nuestra posición es un poco... Umm... Bueno, básicamente estoy sentada encima de él, abrazándolo, aún en mi camisón. Oh, gracias a Merlín mi camisón no es horrible. ¡No podría haber nada peor que eso!

Me separo del Sr. Potter y me siento junto a él. Esta sonrojado de un brillante rojo. Debería decir que él pronto se va a enfrentar a un fantasma. No es algo simple, mis amigos.

"Evans, ¿Por qué me estas llamando tu... Salvador? ¿Y qué haces aquí tan tarde?"

¿Quién se cree que es? ¿El inspector Gadget?

"Podría hacerte la misma pregunta. Y eres mi salvador porque vas a pelear contra esta... Cosa..." Susurro la última palabra. El miedo que siento aún no ha desistido. Potter levanta sus cejas y me mira, confundido.

"¿Que cosa?"

"En mi cuarto" Continúo susurrando,"hay un monstruo!"

Potter se ve divertido por mi proclamación. Pero no es divertido! ¿Y qué está esperando para sacar su varita y pelear contra el fantasma?

"Debiste de haber tenido una pesadilla," Me dice amablemente.

Este tipo es estúpido!

"Huh... Potter, te digo que hay un FANTASMA en mi cuarto!"

"Hay fantasmas por todas partes en Hogwarts, Lily."

"¡Pero este es diabólico y me quiere violar!"

Este tipo no ve la verdad. ¿Cuál es la verdad? Que debe probar su tan proclamado amor por mi luchando contra un fantasma. Y tiembla. En lugar de asumir su responsabilidad, Potter se ríe como un mono.

"Lily, ¿no estás un poco paranoica?"

"¿Yo? ¿Paranoica? ¡De ninguna manera!"

Potter se calma y deja de reír como un psicópata.

"De acuerdo, si tienes tanto miedo podríamos ir a ver."

Vacilo. Es que Espectro el Demoníaco (Si, finalmente le puse nombre) no me coma. Potter usa el Accio con su escoba y vuela por las escaleras hasta el cuarto de las chicas. Como es un chico (Aún no ha sido probado lo contrario) no puede subir las escaleras o se vuelven una rampa. En cuanto a mí, lo sigo detrás. Una vez que llegamos a la puerta de mi cuarto, me escondo discretamente detrás de Potter. En caso de que Espectro ataque, Potter estará al frente. Él aprieta sus labios. Apuesto a que esta intentando no reír. Bastardo.

Finalmente abre la puerta y entra, seguido por mi. La ventana está cerrada y todas las chicas están durmiendo pacíficamente. Para mi sorpresa, ¡no hay rastro de Espectro el Demoníaco!

"Ya ves que no hay nada," Me dice Potter con una pequeña sonrisa.

Aún no estoy tranquila.

"Juro que había algo aquí. Además, ¡la ventana estaba abierta porque una ráfaga de viento la abrió! Apuesto a que Espectro el Demoníaco la cerró y ahora esta esperando a que me quede sola para poder atacarme."

"Estoy seguro de que Jade o alguna de las otras chicas fue quien cerró la ventana," Potter responde, aun con la divertida sonrisa en su rostro.

"No me importa. Dormiré en la Sala Común."Le digo, dejando el cuarto. Potter me sigue.

"Pero Evans, hace frío en la Sala Común."

"¿Crees que la chimenea es sólo para Santa Claus?"

¡Oh Dios mío! Estoy sonriendo sarcásticamente como los Slytherins. Pero ahora que he bajado las escaleras, veo como se ve la Sala Común de noche. Y créeme- no es tan bonita como mi habitación.

Está oscuro y los muebles se ven como amenazantes criaturas dispuestas a atacar. El frío del cuarto me congela de la cabeza a los pies. La luna le da a la habitación un brillo supernatural que me aterroriza. ¡No puedo dormir aquí! ¿Dónde esta Potter cuando lo necesitas?

"¿Potter?" Chillo como un ratón.

"Si, mi damisela en apuros," El idiota pregunta, descendiendo las escaleras en su escoba (Que es tan estúpida como él).

"¡No puedo dormir aquí!"

"¿Por qué no? Pensaba que eso era lo que querías." Pregunta, un poco perdido.

"Esta habitación libera maldad, Potter."

Potter suspira, cansado. ¡Entonces el no será el héroe! Dime ahora mismo que soy fastidiosa.

"Lily, no hay nada en tu cuarto, o en la Sala Común, ¡o en la barba de Dumbledore! Ahora me voy a dormir y tú deberías hacer lo mismo."

Él ya se iba a ir, pero un lloro lo detuvo.

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gimo, agarrada a su brazo.

Ya sé, ya sé, ¿Donde esta mi dignidad? Pero prefiero enviarla de vacaciones a Hawai en lugar de que muera junto conmigo asesinada por muebles satánicos. A mi orgullo le gusta mucho bailar en la playa. Siempre ha sido su sueño.

Potter me mira, levantando una ceja, confundido por mi comportamiento.

"¿Que quieres?"

Buena pregunta.

Le pregunto en voz baja, "¿Te puedes quedar conmigo?"

"¿Disculpa?"

Maldito. Él escucho perfectamente bien. Incluso lo demuestra sonriendo orgullosa y victoriosamente. Le lanzé una mirada fulminante y me levanté. Mi dignidad a regresado de sus vacaciones.

"¡Nada! ¡Vete al infierno!" Enojada, me volteo para regresar a mi habitacion a regalarme a Espectro. Es realmente triste... Me gusta mi vida. Pero un idiota, cuyo pelo parece un nido de pájaro, me tira de vuelta por la mano.

"Vamos Lily, sólo bromeaba. Me quedaré contigo."

Estoy tentada a decir que no, pero... Entre Espectro el Demoníaco y James Potter, prefiero a James. Sin esperarme, prende el fuego y se instala en el sofá más grande y cómodo. Convoca dos edredones. Coloca uno sobre sí mismo y uno junto a él. Finalmente Potter me mira, esperando a que haga algún tipo de movimiento.

"¿Estás congelada en ese punto o que crees que estoy poseído y por eso no te acercas a mi?"

¡Oh no! ¡No había pensado en eso! ¿¡Y qué si Potter estuviera poseído por Espectro el Demoníaco!?

"¡Es verdad Potter!" Yo lloro. "¿Cómo se que no lo estás?"

Suspirando, Potter se sienta con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Se arrodilla en frente de mi y me hace una pregunta. Su pregunta.

"Lily, ¿saldrías conmigo?"

Su sonrisa no ha abandonado sus labios y debo decir que estoy convencida.

"De acuerdo, si, eso esta bien." Digo mientras camino hacia el sofá.

Cuando estoy acomodada debajo del edredón, noto algo. Potter me mira aturdido. ¿Dije algo que lo ofendiera?

"Tú... Tú quieres salir conmigo?"

¿Ehh? ¿Está loco? ¿Cuándo dije yo eso? De repente, Dios me regala un poco de sabiduría y entiendo por qué mi "De acuerdo, si, eso esta bien" lo ha sorprendido.

"Por supuesto que no! Me refería al hecho de que creía que realmente eras Potter y no estabas poseído por Espectro el Demoníaco."

Él se queda allí, aun no creyendo que no he dicho que sí. Se ve un poco estúpido allí, de rodilla en el suelo, sus ojos bien abiertos...

Por una parte, creo que no le importo una mierda. No me ha invitado a salir desde el principio del 7º año. Así que pensé que me había olvidado. Pero viendo su reacción... No creo que ese sea el caso. ¡Por supuesto que eso no me hace feliz! Por supuesto que no...

No creo que suene muy convincente...

Finalmente Potter se acomoda en el sofá, junto a mi. Pone su edredón sobre él, como yo misma hice. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos momentos. Potter se duerme rápidamente, dejándome sola. Y mientras él duerme veo a todos los muebles que están amenazándome y diciéndome que ahora que mi protector estaba dormido, yo estaba a su merced.

Ligeramente asustada, me pongo un poco más cerca a Potter. Pero no es lo suficientemente cerca si hay un ataque sorpresa con la lámpara... De acuerdo, un poco más cerca... ¡No, no, no, esto no es bueno! Hay una extraña sombra allá. Parece una ardilla loca. Podría ser peligrosa, una ardilla loca... Un poco más cerca no hará ningún daño.

Estoy casi encima de Potter. Miro alrededor de mi, prestando atención a la más ligera posibilidad de ataque. Las llamas de la chimenea parecen flaquear y crear sombras, haciéndome saltar. Y porque es lo único tranquilizador aquí, entierro mi cabeza en el pecho de James. Gracias a Merlín que no se ha despertado.

Dejo mi cabeza en esa posición. Por extraño que parezca, Potter me tranquiliza. Es cierto que él es fuerte... Y no tan malo. Fue muy amable hoy. Yo estaba siendo algo... Rara y un poco loca pero aún así aceptó quedarse conmigo... Además de que huele bastante bien...

Y con estos pensamientos sobre Potter, me duermo.

OoOoOoO

Una jóven chica desciende las escaleras suavemente. Su cabello negro, con algunas mechas rojas, esta despelucado y esta aún en sus pijamas del Pato Donald (Es una gran fan). Una vez que esta en la Sala Común de Griffindor, prende la punta de su varita y lo que vislumbra en el sofá la hace reír. James Potter está durmiendo con Lily Evans acurrucada a el, abrazándolo cerca.

Jade sonrió abiertamente al ver a su mejor amiga así. Había sido una buena idea asustarla. Tenía razón, Lily había caído por las escaleras como ella había predicho. James regresó a las doce y quince como cada noche, y la había capturado inteligentemente.

Feliz con como resultó todo, regresa a su habitación y se acuesta, un pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Lanza una mirada a su capa, que esta guindada en el perchero.

"Buenas noches, Espectro el Demoníaco."


End file.
